Recent advances in media services allow various types of media to be efficiently distributed to consumers at home or commercial enterprises. Media services can include audio and/or visual services supplied by cable, satellite, and/or IP-based television (IPTV) broadcast companies.
A broadcast service provider generally provides a set top box that connects to a television. The set top box provides the consumer a selection of channels from which to view and/or listen to an assortment of media programs. Although media services have proven to be commercially viable and useful, some consumers are generally interested in receiving more comprehensive services which are not readily offered by the broadcast service providers.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for processing multimedia signals.